


One Good Reason

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/639347.html?thread=87046259#t87046259  
> MCU, any, "Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress."

"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress."

Maria fixed Jim with a steely eyed stare, crossing her arms over her chest for good measure. Jim swallowed hard, trying not to be too obvious about it, reminding himself that he was actually a decorated, high ranked Air Force Colonel and there was no reason why this woman should have him quaking in his shoes. 

Then she actually tapped her foot, raised an eyebrow while she was doing it and remembering all that suddenly became quite a bit harder. 

"It's a Tony Stark party," he tried. "All the women will be wearing dresses."

It was, he knew, a paltry excuse that deserved the derisive laugh it got. "I said a good reason, Jim. Try again."

Jim crossed the room to stand in front of her, rested a hand on her hip. His thumb moved up and down the silky material of her bathrobe and he pressed a kiss to  the side of her neck. "How about you know that it'll drive me crazy trying to figure out what you're gonna be wearing underneath?"

This time, her chuckle had a lower register, was almost throaty as she leaned into him. "Better," she grinned. "Though I've never heard you complain about my skin-tight jeans before..."

Which was a good point; in fact, he'd often waxed lyrical about them. He kissed her neck again, hoping to buy some time but Maria would not be distracted. "C'mon, fess up. What's really going on?"

Shaking his head, Jim told her the whole truth. "Tony bet me a hundred bucks you wouldn't wear a dress tonight..."

Maria's eyebrows climbed towards her hairline as she pulled her head back sharply, leaving Jim fighting the urge to get into battle position. "Oh really? And you decided to use our relationship to get the inside track?"

Jim shrugged. "I prefer to think of it as using my powers for good instead of evil..." She shot him a glare and he stepped back, held up his hands. "Look, you know something, forget it. Wear whatever you like." Her arms were crossed over her chest again and he took another step back. "Let's just put this whole thing down to Tony bringing out my inner kid and leave it at that."

"He's going to be unbearable."

Maria's nose wrinkled and he knew her "thinking out loud" face. She was right too - he could already hear the comment about knowing who wore the pants in their relationship - but Jim didn't care.  "I'd rather lose a bet than fight with you," he told her and that he did mean. 

Maria shook her head. "Get out."

Jim pressed his lips together; he'd known she'd be pissed but hadn't thought she'd be that mad. "Look, can't we talk about-"

"Jim." Her voice, or rather the smile in it, stopped him cold. "You can't obsess over what I'm wearing underneath a dress if you see me put it on." He was about to point out that he, in fact, could when she stopped him again. "Or not put it on." He had to swallow hard again at that, for an entirely different reason to moments before. 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

He made to leave, stopped only when he reached the door and she called his name.  "Next time Tony brings out your inner kid, at least make it worth my while... a hundred bucks won't get us very far at a fancy restaurant."

Jim smiled and knew there was only one thing to say to that. "Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
